Our New Lives Reside in Scotland
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: Levitation spells Elphaba could do, but underpressure her transportation spell takes her and Glinda far from Oz. Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

Title: Our New Lives Reside in Scotland

Summary: Well, are you coming?

Rating: T

AU: Yes (crossover fic)

Archive: o.O

Disclaimer: I can only dream…

Author's Note: I've wanted to do this for awhile now, and I'm going to try and write a few chapters before posting it so that I can finish You'll Lose Your Heart To Me first. This is just a teaser. A tiny, teensy teaser that isn't that interesting. Don't expect anything else until I'm done with YLYHTM. Sorry if that's not a great plan, but I wanted to go ahead and get this out for some motivation.

**Prologue**

That hideous banging had not ceased. That endless clamor and clanging of voices, spells and second thoughts had followed her.

"_Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness!"_

"_Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum..."  
_

"_What are you doing?! Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place... that hideous levitation spell! STOP!!!"_

That silence, impenetrable and pressing, was only broken by Glinda.

"_Well... Where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are..."_

That god damned levitation spell had worked, and now if it had failed every time she would have rejoiced; given up her only success to succeed in her own world again.

"I told you, Glinda... I did it, I tell you!"

"_What?"_

_  
"Come with me... think of what we could do... together."_

_  
"Well, are you coming?"_

That question, and her wide ocean eyes staring into her froze her heart.

"_Yes."_

That simple, splendid single-syllable answer saved Elphaba's soul.

If only she knew where in the Name of the Unnamed God they were?

**-TBC-**

So, review. This want be continued for a while, but I would still like some reviews just so I know if it's all right. The title is subject to change should I become creative, or if you guys would like to suggest something.

Bonus points for guessing what kind of crossover this is.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Our New Lives Reside in Scotland  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: Yeah, you're already read it.  
Author's Note: HA! I updated it! YEAH! I lost all inspiration for this story, but I was just sitting here today and made myself do it before I go run. Well, it isn't much, but it's something. I seem to have lost all my serious Wicked muses, and I'm left with bad humor. Oh well…

**Chapter One**

"I'm sorry, Madam, but what do you mean vanished? People just don't become dust and blow away into thin air when being chased by the Gale Force." Nessarose Thropp looked away from the older woman before her and glanced to the left to focus her eyes on a spot outside the closed window. Fiyero didn't move as Boq's mouth fell open and his eyebrow's came together in some mask of confusion and shock.

"Should they not vanish when being chased by the Gale Force? Isn't that what they're not supposed to do?" It was the first time the Prince had spoken since the tale of treason and evanescence had fallen from the lips of their headmistress.

"I'm sure this must be a horrifying experience for you to go through, but there was a mistake when young Miss Thropp tried to cast a spell-a levitation spell. It would appear that her and Miss Upland were trying to fly away from the guards, as though a mere child could do that…"

"Glinda is gone?" Nessa's eyes cut back to Boq so quickly that Fiyero and Morrible missed the movement, but Boq swallowed. His dancing companion turned her face away from his. "And Elphaba with her?"

"As mysteriousfying and terrible as this may be, I'm afraid we may never truly know what happened to them." The three students said nothing and kept their eyes fixed steadily on three separate points in three separate directions. "We will just have to learn to carry on without them despite this tragic loss."

None of them saw her smile.

* * *

"Elphie?"

"Yes, Glinda?"

"It was day time in Oz, right?"

"Yes, it was."

"Then why is it so dark here?" Elphaba cast her eyes up to the crescent moon above them.

"That would be because it's night here."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Glinda," Elphaba reached for her companion in the darkness as she spoke, and her fingers found the shoulder strap of a yellow dress. "We're not in Oz any more."

"No, you can't just leave Oz, Elphie. It's impossible." Glinda looked around her at the unfamiliar land and sky. "You just can't."

* * *

They were gathered around the edges of a table in the great hall-the survivors of the Dark Lord's War-that had been pulled to the center and bewitched to accompany only the few that sat around it. It was in these times that they needed a since of belonging that the closeness of this meeting gave them. Minerva McGonagall rested one hand atop her glass, and the teachers around her took drinks, made small talk and nibbled on biscuits provided by the tartan clad witch during their break in discussion.

"Do you really think this wise, Minerva? To reopen the school so soon after the war? These children will barely have the summer to recover with their families." The small wizard beside her took a sip of his tea as he spoke.

"These children need some form of normalcy. I'm not suggesting a return to Hogwarts as school, but a single normal and unchanging thing. They will need to be around their friends to recover, and they will not be in a school atmosphere. For the first year I simply suggest a year of recovery and optional classes that require little work. So much has been taken away from these children that they need some stable thing. They may visit family as they wish." The older witch spun one finger along the rim of her cup, and her voice fell. "It could also be a home to those orphaned by the war, or who need a place to say with their family while they rebuild their lives. It would be a safe haven for our students, not a school."

"If enough students chose then I believe it will be a good idea." He nodded, and reached for a biscuit across the table. "The school is rebuilding and refurbishing itself nicely."

"Yes." She pushed herself away from the table. "Filius, please explain my plan the others. I need to see to something very quickly."

She found herself at the door of the headmaster's office-Snape's and now her's-within two minutes, and she forced herself into the room. Her body stopped before the gold framed portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, I hope I'm doing the right thing."

The portrait winked at her.


End file.
